


in this different time

by jaehyoons97



Series: Where the lines overlap [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 2Yut, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, However you call their pairing name, I forgot to tag taeyong, Jinho Johnny and Kenta are cameos, M/M, Self-indulge fic, Yut2, taeyong is the unnamed pitcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: Yuto remembers him.He has the exact same eyes, same smile, same way of placing the palm of his hand on the small of Yuto’s back as he gives a light push.





	in this different time

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm into Pentagon now. Pardon me if I'm late.
> 
> Also YutaxYuto happened at KMF.

4

Yuto remembers him.

He has the exact same eyes, same smile, same way of placing the palm of his hand on the small of Yuto’s back as he gives a light push.

This time he complements his gesture with a brief _fighting_.

Other times he simply added a little nod or a clear of his throat.

“Nakamoto Yuta,” he introduced himself earlier that day.

“I know,” Yuto replied, mentally chopping his tongue off for saying that out loud.

“Wow, who knew I’m _that_ popular?” Yuta said with a grin. “I mean, everyone knows Taeyong of NCT, or Mark. Not Yuta.”

Yuto just smiles at that.

He secretly wished he doesn’t have to go through it all again; the hassle of introductions, the awkwardness of first meetings. But alas, unlike him, Yuta doesn’t remember.

“Adachi Yuto,” he said, bowing in respect. Yuta mirrored him. “Pleased to meet you.”

Inwardly, he added, _again_.  


1

They were fellow guardians of the royals; Yuto under the Jo’s, Yuta under the Seo’s.

A huge gathering of the the two families was what brought them together, and being the only two Japanese out of the entire security crew, their respective young masters decided it’d be good for them to know each other.

As their masters grew to be the best business partners and best friends, Yuto and Yuta grew to be spar partners with Yuta excelling in swordsmanship, Yuto in archery. Their relationship wasn’t close per se- not as close as their masters’ at least, but Yuto found comfort in their bond, familiarity in Yuta’s fading Kansai accent in between his Korean and home in Yuta’s presence.

When they caught Young Master Jino and Young Master Youngho sneak out to the back garden of the Seo’s, hand in hand and lips to lips, Yuta had left from his side.

“Young Master Youngho has been assigned to administer the family business overseas,” he said when Yuto found him by the tree just right next to the pond. In his hand was a small dagger, sleekly sheathed and Yuto can see the carvings on the handle. It was Yuta’s favorite. “We will leave at the break of dawn.”

Yuto was probably frowning- not that he hadn’t been before, because he was always frowning, contrary to the older who always had a smile plastered on his face- considering that Yuta cooed at him in amusement.

“Fret not, Adachi-kun. This won’t be the last time we see each other,” Yuta said in Japanese, and Yuto bowed his head a little to let Yuta ruffle his hair, all at once easing the loneliness that was already beginning to grow in Yuto’s heart. He took Yuto’s hand, slipping his dagger into Yuto’s open palm. “You have my words.”

Yuto carefully wrapped his fingers around the weapon and nodded.

“Let’s go,” Yuta said when they were summoned. His hand slid down to Yuto’s back, putting a light pressure between his shoulder blades to get him going.  


2

They met again on a Europe vacation tour.

They were both solo travellers where in Yuto’s case, he simply enjoyed the solitude and the luxury of having all the views, the experiences to himself. Yuta, meanwhile, seemed like he wanted to share all those views and experiences with the other 15 strangers in the tour.

It was admirable, Yuto must say, because while he preferred to be behind his camera lenses, taking photos of breathtaking sceneries, Yuta appeared as if he _created_ the scenes himself; giving life and atmosphere to any of the episodes they came across, meeting new people and discovering new places Yuto wouldn’t be able to find because he was too busy taking in the landscapes that were broadly exposed and given to the public.

He didn’t mind when the tour guide asked them to share a room together; there was an error in the hotel booking system, resulting in them only managing to book 8 rooms instead of 10.

(Yuto tried not to get too excited like it was his first ever sleepover with his friends when Yuta said he too doesn’t mind.)

Although, they opted to spend the night at a club in Paris; their guide had briefed them about a quiet, tourist-friendly nightclub just a few blocks away from city center, and suggested for them to not get too drunk as they are leaving to Brussels the next morning.

“You fancy those girls over there?” Yuta yelled over the loud music as they entered. He was nodding at a couple of girls sitting by the bar, leaning into each other as their eyes scan over the club.

Yuto ducked his head to whisper into Yuta’s ears. “I don’t fancy girls in general,” he replied nonchalantly. He doubted they would see each other again after the tour anyway.

Yuta’s surprised expression was probably the most adorable surprised expression out of all the surprised expressions Yuto had ever seen. It broke into an amused look- and a damn gorgeous smirk- that got Yuto snatched in an instant.

“Then my friend you brought the finest partner you will ever meet,” Yuta said, hand finding its way to Yuto’s back to guide him to the dance floor.

Yuto had left his camera at the hotel room but the images of Yuta dancing the most sinful moves possible would forever be engraved in Yuto’s mind.

 

3

They were opponents in their third life; on the way to Koshien, they competed against each other with their respective school baseball teams.

Yuta had known Yuto, although in this case it’s presumably due to his team’s infamous conspiracy of letting a freshman in the main lineup full of seniors.

“The name’s Nakamoto Yuta,” he said as Yuto did his pre-batting ritual; pointing his bat at the pitcher while adjusting his sleeves. “Been a great game so far, thanks to you.”

Yuto managed to make out the familiar smirk beneath the catcher’s mask and nodded in response before getting into his stance.

The catcher- Yuta- hit his glove with his fist. “Let’s take it up a notch shall we, _freshman_?”

So Yuto did; with two outs in the last inning, their scores tied and Kenta on second base- it was as if the universe wanted him to take on that challenge.

If Yuta had heard of Yuto’s fine skills, Yuta’s transfer student pitcher had been a news item too with his insane good looks and unbreakable ball. And as soon as Yuto saw the fastball lost its speed and rolled toward him, his heartbeat quickened in anticipation.

His first instinct was to bunt.

Yuta whistles as the ball went through Yuto’s barricade and the umpire declared the first strike. He patted Yuto on the back with his glove before throwing the ball back to his pitcher and returning to his position. “Nice attempt. Let’s try that again, yeah?”

The pitcher began stretching and Yuto reeled back into his bunting stance.

The ball went below his bat, past the plate, right when its speed decreased. It was too late to pull his bat back.

As the ball reached home, Yuta suddenly jumped into a throwing stance and it only occurred to Yuto then; Kenta was almost halfway to the third base, unaware of Yuta’s braced position.

“TAKADA-SENPAI GO BACK!” Yuto shouted as he stepped out of the batter box, waving wildly to his senior.

Kenta almost tripped at Yuto’s sudden yell but managed to regain his balance just when Yuta threw the ball to the third base. He turned around immediately, dashing back to second with all his might. The ball was then thrown to the second baseman but Kenta was faster; he dove right past the baseman and stretched out his arm to reach the second base.

“Safe!”

“Thank _fuck_ . Don’t let him try stealing again. I saved this exact moment to strike _you_ out, not tag him out,” Yuta said, taking off his catcher’s mask to brush the hair out of his face.

(Yuto had missed that face.)

“Time, blue,” Yuto turned to the umpire, who granted him with the chance. He put down his bat and ran over to the second base.

“Senpai,” Yuto called, glancing at the second baseman when he stepped away to give Yuto and Kenta some space.

Kenta nodded at him. “Hey, thanks for the warning.”

“Please be aware of Nakamoto-san. I’ve been watching him and his fielding skill is no joke, especially now that he’s all hyped up. It’s better if you don’t leave the base.”

Kenta raised his eyebrow at him. ”You were checking him out?”

The field was fucking hot all of a sudden.

“ _Observing_.”

Kenta snickers, then looked over Yuto’s shoulder. “What if coach says run?”

“Just, stay unless I actually hit the ball. Trust me on this,” Yuto said. He turned his head, following Kenta’s gaze far off to the inner field, only his stopped at the catcher. “Let me deal with him later.”

When Yuto returned to the batter box and picked up his bat, Yuta was grinning at him. “Were you two talking about how awesome I was back there?”

Yuto just scoffed, nodding at the umpire to resume the game. He did his batting ritual again, adding a tap to his helmet, for good luck.

Sometimes Yuto wished people could see past the ‘Junior Ace’ prejudice of him. He was a fast-learner, that was all; he naturally picked up the ways and rules of the sport he loved so much because he observed, observed and observed. And his agility and power only derived from years of practice since middle school. It was only normal for him to turn out being this good at baseball; it was never effortlessly, contrary to popular beliefs, and he was definitely not an expert. He simply learned and practiced until he got used to it.

Like how he got used to the so-called _unbreakable_ ball.

When he pulled out from his bunting stance to lightly draw his bat back and _swing_ , he could hear Yuta slammed his mask to the ground.

The ball went past the pitcher, off to the outer field.

“GET THE BALL!” Yuta’s scream faded behind him as he ran.

Kenta sprinted to the third base and their team cheered from the dugout, yelling at him to run _run_ **_run_ **.

“BACK HOME!” Yuta shouted when the center fielder caught the ball, but Kenta was already on his way home.

The ball was thrown, flew past second and Yuta was ready with his glove just a few meters in front of the home plate.

Kenta got closer to home as Yuta managed to catch the ball after it bounced once. He turned around, lurching forward to try to stop Kenta who dropped to the ground and slid his way to the home base.

Yuto slowed down as he was halfway to third, looking over to home. His chest was heaving, and his heart tightened beneath his ribcage when he saw the umpire extended his arms outward and declared the result.

“SAFE!”

And the match ended.

(Yuto tried not to think about how red Yuta’s eyes were when they lined up. He reminded himself it was okay; some team win, some team lose. They would see each other again anyway, if there were things needed resolving.)

(And he could see Yuta thought the same thing as he grabbed his hand when they high-fived, smiled up so fucking radiantly at him and said, “We’ll play again someday, _Yuto_.”)

 

4

“You’re all tense back there,” Yuta tells him when they reach backstage after opening the event.

Yuto pauses in his tracks. “Yeah it’s just. Something’s been kind of bothering me. But it’s fine, I’ll do better on our next session.”

Yuta is staring up at him with his tentative eyes, as if dissecting his mind to figure out what’s wrong.

“It’s nothing you should be worried about, hyung,” Yuto says, offering a small smile to reassure the other.

Yuta is scratching his cheek with his script. “Yeah, no I was wondering if there’s something I could do to help you. We’re partners after all, at least throughout this event. We should be comfortable with one another.”

But the make up artists are scurrying over, and Yuto is struggling to keep his professionalism up because Yuta is reaching up to ruffle his hair (carefully, or the coordi will have to fix it again), washing him with all the overwhelming sense of nostalgia.

There’s a brief moment when Yuta’s hand stops and his eyes widen before he’s pulled by the wrist, dragged away from their stylists to a corner behind a set of blinds.

Yuto takes a sharp breath when Yuta pushes himself on his toes and kisses him, rendering him speechless.

“Three lifetimes,” Yuta whispers when he pulls back.

Yuto blinks, hope growing in his chest.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for three lifetimes.”

“You remember,” Yuto concludes, gripping tight on his script.

Yuta bites his lip. “Took me a while, huh?”

A small laugh. “It was worth the wait.”

“Well,” Yuta naturally leans his forehead on the V of Yuto’s neck, inhaling the scent he’s already been familiar with, “glad to see you again, Yuto-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope neither of them is out of character... And I kinda got carried away with the baseball au because i'm so weak when it comes to anything baseball related so............... Also JinhoxJohnny happened because former SM Rookies.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you like this fic! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
